


Sick Of It

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M, based off of a H2O: Just Add Water episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: Felix wasn’t jealous. Why would he be?So, his friends’ powers were growing stronger and they were more in control than ever, but that was a good thing. So, what if he was still struggling time to time with his fireballs and was accidentally burning things every once in a while? So, what if he didn’t really qualify as the ‘magic dude’ at the moment? At some point it would happen to him and everything would be fine.Right?***Based off of the H2O: Just Add Water Episode 'Bad Moon Rising'
Relationships: Sam Conte & Felix Ferne & Andy Lau & Jake Riles, Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Sick Of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dandelionpaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionpaint/gifts).



> So, I was rewatching H2O a few months back and mentioned that Rikki throughout the episode gave me major Felix vibes with her fire-based powers freaking out and the self-loathing and hatred and IB really wanted me to write it, so I did. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, DUDE!

From the moment Andy had destroyed the TV camera with water, it was obvious that his powers had become stronger. Which was a good thing. Great, in fact. It was interesting that, after spending two weeks in Negative Space, Andy’s powers had improved immensely.

Then one day, Sam’s powers suddenly went out of control with intense winds and a tornado inside his room. It had only lasted a day and afterwards, Sam’s powers, like Andy’s, were stronger than ever.

Month later, same thing happened to Jake with huge earthquakes, massive cracks in the ground and a tree near the shack falling down. Next day, everything was fine.

*

The boys hung out and talked the day after, while Jake was getting comfortable with his powers again, about being prepared for when Felix’s powers would freak out.

“We’ll have to fireproof your room.” Andy said to Felix as he gave a once over at the fallen down tree.

“It probably won’t even be that bad.”

Jake raised an eyebrow. “Uh, Felix? Did you not see what happened yesterday?”

“And a month ago?” Sam asked. “My room was a complete and utter mess. _More_ than usual. Trust me, you’ll want to be prepared.”

Felix crossed him arms and huffed. “ _Fine_.”

***

A month later, the boys, with the help of Ellen and Oscar, fireproofed Felix’s room, prepared for what would come.

Eventually.

They waited another week, then two, and another month after that. Nothing happened.

Felix wasn’t jealous. Why would he be?

So, his friends’ powers were growing stronger and they were more in control than ever, but that was a good thing. So, what if he was still struggling time to time with his fireballs and was accidentally burning things every once in a while? So, what if he didn’t really qualify as the ‘magic dude’ at the moment? At some point it would happen to him and everything would be fine.

Right?

***

Andy paced around the Ferne’s dining room. “Maybe your powers have already reached the maximum potential.”

Felix raised his hand and conjured up a fireball, smaller than he wanted. “I fuckin’ hope not. Just seems like I’m getting worse.”

“My powers weren’t all that great beforehand either.” Jake stated, trying to make his friend feel better.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, let’s face it, we were all pretty shit. Especially Andy.”

_“Hey!”_

“That was when we first got them though, it’s been half a year. I should be getting somewhere by now.” Felix huffed, taking off his jacket. “Is it just me or is it a bit stuffy in here?”

“It is almost summer, mate. Maybe you should lighten up on the layers a bit.” Jake said.

Felix blinked a few times, feeling a bit lightheaded as he tried to keep his eyes focused on the coke cans in front of him. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Look, I still think that we should stay prepared. We don’t know when it could happen.” Andy said, sitting down. “It could be weeks, months, _years_ even.”

“Or it might just never happen.” Felix mumbled out. “Let’s face it. Somehow, I fucked up, _again_.”

Jake sighed. “Felix, just be a little patient, yeah? I’m sure-“

“ _Fuck_ being patient!” Felix said, standing to his feet, feeling slightly woozy. “I’ve being patient for _months!_ And I’m getting _nowhere!”_

“Dude, just calm down, alright?” Sam put his hand on Felix’s shoulder before hissing and pulling his hand back. “ _Ow!”_

“Sam, you okay?” Jake asked as Andy grabbed the skater’s hand to get a closer look at it.

Everything became muffled to Felix. He had thrown a hissy-fit, overreacted and hurt Sam. He had to get out.

_‘Always fucking up. No good piece of shit. Everyone hates you. You’d be better off gone.’_

As Felix’s thoughts grew more intense, the coke cans began to rumble until they exploded, cola flying up and splashing down all over the place.

Jake, Sam and Andy were all covered in coke, their attention focused on Felix.

_‘Fuck up. Fuck up. Fuck up. Fuck up.’_

So, Felix ran.

*

“Felix!”

Jake grabbed the back of Sam’s shirt. “Maybe we should just let him cool off for a bit?”

Sam yanked his shirt back and made his way for the door. “Fuck that.”

*

Somehow, Felix had managed to make his way back to the forest. Along the way, he had burnt some trees, accidently lit up a bush or two and collapsed on the ground, scorching it. But soon enough, he had made it to the front of the shack where he proceeded to sit, bringing his knees up to his chest.

Felix was exhausted. He was sick of waiting for his powers to fully develop, he was sick of messing things up and he was sick of hurting his friends.

_‘It’s all I ever do, hurt people. First Oscar, and mum and dad, then Jake, Sam and Andy, then Alice and then Sam._ Again _. Maybe I should just leave-‘_

“Felix!” A voice shouted, cutting off his thoughts. “Come on, Felix, where’d you go?”

_‘Sam.’_ Felix could hear a sigh of relief.

“Dude, there you are! I was worried about you…” Sam came up to Felix, but the other boy didn’t move. “Seems like you just ‘bout lit the whole forest on fire.” He said, jokingly. Felix flinched a little. “Felix, you okay?” Sam asked, sitting down next to the goth.

“I’m sick of it.”

Sam picked a leaf off Felix’s t-shirt. It was partially burnt. “Sick… sick of what?”

“Of fuckin’ everything up, of failing, of hurting you guys. _Everything_.”

“Hey, you don’t fuck everything up, alright?”

Felix continued to stare forwards.

“You _don’t_. And hurting us, hurting _me?_ Those were all accidents.”

“And they keep happening. I should just leave you and everyone else alone.”

“ _No!_ You’re our _friend_ , Felix. We care about you.”

Felix still wouldn’t look at him.

“… _I_ care about you.”

That seemed to get the goth’s attention. Felix turned to face Sam, taking in what he had said, before leaning over and kissing the skater.

Sam was shocked at first but managed to kiss back and was enjoying himself until he felt his whole body heat up and proceeded to pass out as a ring of fire surrounded the two.

Felix faced forwards once again and didn’t move when Jake and Andy found them.

***

Jake had managed to drag Felix off to the creek to cool him down while Andy made sure that Sam was okay.

By the next day, everything had gone back to normal, mostly.

Felix threw a fireball at a target Jake and Andy had set up in front of the shack, getting a bullseye. “Haha, fuck yeah!”

“He’s not gonna shut up about this, is he?” Jake asked Andy.

“What? About being the best witch?” Felix cut in before Andy could answer. “ _Never.”_

“Woah… You look worse for wear.” Andy said as Sam walked over to the three.

Sam’s skin was patchy and red, most noticeably in the face, and he was obviously in some amount of pain. Luckily for him, his mum just thought that he had gotten sunburnt. “I know, alright? _I know.”_ He saw Felix get another bullseye, this time on a target further back. “Nice shot.”

Felix smiled over at him. “Thanks, whatever happened yesterday did the trick.” He ignited another fireball. “Too bad I can’t remember what happened.”

Sam’s face dropped. “…Nothing? At all?”

“Nope.” Felix snuffed out the fireball. “Why? Did something happen?” He took in Sam’s appearance. “ _Fuck_. Did I do that?”

“ _No!_ No, just… sunburn, ya know?”

“…Okay.” Felix didn’t seem so sure, but he decided to let it go. “The others told me that you helped me out a lot yesterday.”

“’Course! You’re my friend, dude. I wouldn’t let you freak out on your own.”

‘I _care about you.’_ Felix heard in his head, sounding a lot like Sam.

“Well, whatever you did…” Felix leaned down and kissed the shorter boy’s cheek. “Thanks.”

“No- no problem.” Sam managed to squeak out, feeling glad that his face was already red.


End file.
